Masaaki
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: Pain issued throughout her body. Where was he? She needed him. Enemy Shinobi surrounding Konoha, death was happening all around but all that was insignificant as her own convulsing pains flowed through her own shaking body…One shot, drama


**A/N: This is a One Shot…I just suddenly got the urge to write it I have no idea why! Haha! I hope you enjoy it. =)**

**Masaaki **

She grasped at the bed sheets. She held on as if it were her very own existence she was grasping, her knuckles turning white with the tension. She groaned as the pain increased once again.

She could hear shouts and explosions…the enemy were closing in.

And she was at a loss, what could she do? She was confined, unable to move…

She leaned forward gritting her teeth. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Why did it hurt so much?

The room was dark. The fluttering lights from the candles wavered almost giving a homely comforting aura… _almost. _Unfortunately their happy little dancing movements were of no friendly avail to the few in the small musky room.

The smells travelled up her nostrils as she breathed fast. Herbs, disinfectant along with other medical aromas with the hint of her own blood….blood…she had smelt blood before. She had many times and it did not affect her…yet, this time it sent her heart racing uncontrollably and her breathing to rapid rates...

She was so scared…

The seconds ticked by until she finally fell back with a sigh. Her body quivering as the pain dimmed for a few moments; chest heaving up and down exhaustedly; but even as she relaxed she knew they would soon return…this wasn't over…

Shouts could be heard outside as the fighting Shinobi battled on...

They had attacked at the exact time it had happened. She had been walking. Everything perfectly fine; it had even been a nice sunny day. Sun mixed with snow, cool and crisp but happy. She had been smiling to herself contentedly the cold bite of the winter air kissing her skin …and then all of a sudden pain had clouded her entire life. The scarlet red of the now corrupted the pure white of the winter snow…

She groaned again her usually long beautiful, thick, dark hair was now sticking to her face in a sickly manner. Her eyes closing; her forehead deeply furrowed. Her breathing coming in quick sharp gasps. She tried to control it.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she heard more screams from outside.

Konoha was under attack. She could do nothing to help. But, truthfully, that was not the pinnacle of her worries…

Where was _**he**_? She needed him…oh how she needed him…

She let out a small agonising yell as a wave of astringent pain ripped through her.

_Is he hurt? Is he okay...? Oh where are you...?_

She thought to herself, tears threatened as panic started to overwhelm her.

The Konoha nurse that was with her grabbed her hand, squeezing reassuringly, and if it were not for the stronger pain lower down it would have hurt.

"You need to worry about yourself…"

Her voice gently entering the ears of the young woman in pain,

"They'll all be okay…they're some of the best Shionobi…right now you need to worry about _you._ I'm right here my lady…"

The young woman nodded, her eyes clamped shut as her body shook.

Think about herself? How could she? When all the people she cared about were out there…

The person she cared the _most_ about…that person wasn't with her right _now…_

She allowed herself. She allowed herself to go back. To go back to a memory. A favourite memory; one of many.

_A few months ago…back in the spring…_

_The warm breeze caressed her. Her long blue ebony hair swirling around her as she stood by the open door looking out towards the secluded area. A stretch of trees with Cherry Blossoms blooming like pink little cherubs grew impressively outside the humble house. She had her eyes closed, breathing in the sweet smells. _

_Warm, strong and comforting arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't need to. She smiled and placed her own arms over his, her milky skin mixing with his tanned skin. _

_He placed his mouth and nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in, as if she was the best thing to breathe in; and she was to him. She shivered involuntarily, loving, craving his touch. He kissed the soft skin pressing his lips tenderly upon her neck and then hungrily moved his way down reaching her collar bone. _

_He groaned as his need for her grew. He spun her round so she was facing him, looking up. He moved his hands over his silk kimono, feeling her body underneath…she pressed herself against him, feeling his bare muscled torso. She looked up into his eyes, his deep blue eyes which were twinkling audaciously down at her. She loved those eyes, she loved everything about him. _

_He seductively toyed with the sash which tied her kimono…one tug and…_

_He pulled her to him, their body's meeting together gently but with such need, the need they always felt for each other. Their lips softly played with the other, teasing, taunting, until finally they crushed together fervently._

_They tumbled to the ground, onto the wooden floor, upon a soft futon. Wrapped in each others arms their bodies locking together, two pieces finally put together to make one whole picture; like pieces of a puzzle…_

_She gazed at him, his crazy blonde hair ruffled messily…sexily…_

_His eyes consumed her as he looked at her, his heart bulging with equally consuming love._

_Their faces were close. He whispered to her, his voice husky with ardour and devotion,_

"_Hinata…" _

Reality dawned once again as rippling pain coursed through her; tearing her. Hinata let out a noise of distress as she once again looked for something to grasp hold of.

The pain it's self was in fact not all that bad, after all, she was no stranger to physical pain…or mental for that matter. But this, this was different. It was the fear. The fear that seemed to add to the agonising ache that reaped havoc down in her lower body. It felt like strong fists, the strongest fists ever imaginable, were pulling her open from the inside. Her muscles tearing and stretching not exactly unable to with stand the force but also not exactly willingly.

Sweat and blood was strong in Hinata's nostrils. Was the blood from outside, the blood of her friends? Or was it from her? She couldn't tell. The room felt hot and sticky. Hinata longed for an open window…to let the cold and relieving winter air into the hot and fearful room. But it was unlikely to happen.

Hinata moaned once again as she clutched her bulging belly. The Konoha nurse dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth, the cool feeling on her hot skin was a relief. Hinata's breathing was coming in quick motions, her chest heaving still but the pain lessening for another short spell.

More panic swept over her as more explosions could be heard.

"Where is he? I need him!"

Her eyes widened in shock at the sound of her own voice, screeching the words desperately, did she really sound like that?

"Shh, easy now, it's going to be okay my lady…"

The Konoha nurse said looking down at the pale woman, her kind brown eyes not showing the anxiety she was feeling also. The battle was raging on outside as snow and night came riding in…

Hinata let out a wail as another convulsing pain rippled and ripped across her lower stomach. She clutched at her stomach, leaning forward, her breathing exhilarating. The nurse started rubbing her back in soothing motions. Hinata's lip wobbled slightly as pain and worry rippled through her body.

A bang came from the door and both women looked at the door startled. A Konoha Kunoichi entered the room letting a cold blast of winter air enter the hot sticky room. Hinata shivered not welcoming the cold breeze as much as she thought she would. The Kunoichi came rushing up to Hinata, who was lying in an old wooden bed, removing the hood she had hanging over her head to reveal a familiar face.

Sakura lent down to get a better look at her friend, her pink hair hanging either side of her face,

"How you doing?" she asked. Hinata looked at her, taking in her appearance. Sakura's hair was messy along with her clothes which were torn. Fresh cuts and bruises were all over her body and she seemed to be holding her left arm awkwardly, as if it were hurt. Dirt was smeared all over and even though she smiled at Hinata the underlining truth was still there, that the battle outside was surely a bad one…_with many casualties…_

Hinata closed her eyes and turned away suddenly feeling the need to be sick.

_Where is __**he**__..? Please tell me he's alright?_

But the words would not free from her lips and she knew if she parted them then vomit was sure to come…she was sick with worry…

Hinata suddenly let out a howling scream. She leaned forward, her arms wrapped around herself…around her bulging stomach. Sakura pushed Hinata back gently, the pale woman shaking, wet with sweat.

"Try to relax…" the pink haired Shinobi said as she placed her hand over Hinata's stomach. A green light issued from her hand as she enabled a small healing jitsu to give the shaking woman beneath her hand more strength. Hinata's breathing slowed and the pain subsided slightly as Sakura did her work. Once she was finished she placed her hand upon Hinata's forehead,

"It's going to be alright Hinata…It's nearly time..."

The nurse motioned for Sakura who stood and went over to her. Hinata half listened, but mainly ignored as she tried to still the pain which once again ached through her although now lessened thanks to Sakura. Until something caught her ears,

"Have you found him?" The nurse inquired, a short silence followed before Sakura replied,

"…No. He was last seen in the centre of the battle…but Lee, Shikamaru and Neji are fighting their way through to get to him…to tell him…what's happening…" another short pause. Neither knew that Hinata was listening. Hinata thought her heart had stopped; although the pain still throbbed.

"Is he…" the nurse started, Sakura quickly answered,

"No one knows…last seen, he was holding his own, ha, like always…but since they put up that barrier force field we can't see…and the enemy have surrounded it…it will take some time to get through…"

The door flew open again, all three women's heads spun round, Sakura pulling out a kunai defensively. A Konoha ninja came rushing up saying that Sakura was needed urgently. The pink haired medical nin went over to Hinata, squeezing her hand reassuringly, told the nurse something and then reluctantly left.

Hinata groaned and clenched her teeth, clutching hold of the bed sheet again. It was getting worse. It was almost time…

She now had no time to worry about him. She had to trust. Believe. And she trusted, believed. She believed in him, she always had…he would come. Right now she had to worry about something else…she would have to be strong.

Determination flowed through her as she sat up. A pain filled shriek burst from her lungs as another contracted movement weaved through her.

She groaned. It was going to happen. Fear, hot, new fear flowed through her but also now a new emotion surfaced…excitement.

Her breathing was more controlled now. Sweat soaked her skin, her hair sticking to her face even more than before. The nurse encouraged Hinata,

"That's right! Now I need you to push!" Hinata did as she was told, clenching her hands even tighter onto the bed sheet, crying out as her muscles tensed resolutely, her whole body quivering, exhausted.

"Keep going!"

How could she? She was so tired…then Hinata remembered the Chunin exams. A funny thing to suddenly remember at a time like this…but it was when she was fighting Neji…she had been tired and scared…until a certain someone had made her believe…

I can do this. I _have _to do this.

Gathering her remaining strength…she pushed.

Finally the pain ceased as she collapsed back onto the bed her breathing gasping, a tremor in all her muscles. A new sound met her ears…

The nursed placed, a warm, wet little bundle wrapped in a towel, now bloodied, into Hinata's arms…

"You're son my lady…a healthy, strong little boy…"

Hinata surprised herself when she actually found the strength to lift her arms and cradle the little bundle. Her eyes widened in awe; trying to mentally grasp what she now held in her arms…did this little thing really come from her?

An overflowing warmth entered her entire body. A glow. The outside world went silent, to her, as she stared down at the little life that was now safely in her arms…

The little baby was small but strong and healthy. She marvelled as she saw the little tuff of black hair already growing…black hair, just like her. She wanting to see his eyes, but he had already closed them and nuzzled his face into her warm body. The little scene would be perfect if…

Realisation, like a shock of electricity, as she remembered…

_Where is he! _

She started to get sit up. She must find him. What if he's hurt! Hinata winced as she realised how tender she was…the nurse rushed forward and kept her sitting,

"You must rest you've lost a lot of blood!"

She opened her mouth to argue but froze as the door opened once again…

She protectively sheltered the little bundle from the cold breeze. She raised her head, a gasped escaped her…

A tall figure stood in front of her. Clothes torn and dirty…blood splattered over some of the material. Cuts showed but nothing serious…he stood strong, a comforting figure, unhurt…

…The Hokage.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as happiness and relief swept through her,

"Naruto!"

Naruto embraced her gently, but securely, as if he was afraid she would drift away if he let her go…

"I'm sorry I'm late…Hinata…"

He came away from her but didn't remove his left arm from around her shoulders as he sat on the bed with her…

The two looked tenderly, amazed, at the little baby in Hinata's arms,

"A little boy…" Hinata told the man she treasured…it dawned on her that she now had two men in her life to treasure…she was so happy. How could all that fear from before have turned into all of this?

Naruto was silent. He proudly looked down at his son, he grinned,

"He has your hair! Haha! And you thought he'd be blonde…"

As if in answer to his father, the little one turned up to look up at his newly made parents, opening his eyes…

"He has your eyes…" Hinata answered almost smugly as the bright, inquisitive blue eyes gazed up at them.

Naruto smiled and placed his other hand gently on the baby's head…he was so small, Naruto's whole hand could fit around his baby's damp little head.

As the parents gazed adoringly at their new born son, the people of Konoha cheered outside as the battle was over and they reigned victorious! And to add to the celebrations the Hokage and his lady had had a beautiful, healthy baby boy. The atmosphere was euphoric.

"What shall we call him?" Hinata asked smiling as she gently rocked him. Naruto thought…

"How about Jiraiya?" he said whilst grinning. Hinata glared. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"Haha maybe not huh? Haha…" Hinata looked at the baby and said thoughtfully,

"Masaaki. That's his name…" Naruto cuddled comfortably up to his wife and new born son,

"Masaaki…I like it."

And so the battle was won. There were casualties, of course, they're always are sadly. But through the damage and the mourning came three things; hope, joy and celebrations. For there was something more, a true brightness, that came form the heart of the Land of Fire…

A baby, called Masaaki.

~The End~

**A/N: Aaaawwah! I don't know if I'm just being silly but that almost brought a tear to my eye! So what did ya all think of that? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review on your way out, they will be highly appreciated! **

**Also, apparently Masaaki means 'true brightness' or at least I think so =S I sincerely apologise if I'm wrong ^_^' **

**I also apologise for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


End file.
